The Life of the Rejected: Hawkstar
by Spirit of the Brook
Summary: Hawkkit was always the weakest one, the one despised for his small size, the one teased by every kit in the nursery. Hawkkit decides to take a turn for the wild side and desert ThunderClan for ShadowClan. He's welcomed there and treated just like everyone else. As he grows up, he gets the idea of revenge. Will Hawkstar achieve full dictatorship or will he die trying?


**A/N: Hello, Spirit of the Brook here with the next book of the Life of the Rejected Trilogy! Yes, the series is going to be a trilogy and if you don't know what a trilogy is…. I'm not even going to threaten you about anything. Well, I didn't receive quite as much a hallelujah as I would have expected on the last chapter of Life of the Rejected: Bramblepelt, but ya know. As one dude said, "Expect the unexpected." Who the heck said that quote, anyway? We'll never know…. But, anyways, here we go to our lovely Hawkkit! Reviews and constructive criticism are gladly accepted into my welcoming arms. But flames however are not! If you scrape my face off with your flames, I will have to get my unicorn to unleash its rainbow rage on you. And we don't want that, do we? Well, let's get on to the lovely allegiances! You have no idea how much you guys matter to me!**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader Breezestar- **small pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws and blue green eyes

**Deputy Talonwhisker- **muscular white tom with dark gray patches and golden eyes

**Medicine Cat Pinewish- **long-furred tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Warriors**

**Hailfoot- **elderly dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Snownose- **white she-cat with black paws and tail-tip

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Specklefur- **light brown speckled tom with golden eyes

**Dewcloud- **gray-and-cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Brindlepaw**

**Nightspots- **black tom with light gray spots and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Mintstorm- **light gray tabby tom with darker gray speckles on back and tail

**Mothshadow- **small brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Fernlight- **long-furred pale gray she-cat with golden eyes

**Ebonyclaw- **black tom with golden eyes

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Kestrelgaze- **dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes

**Darkfang- **black tom with ice blue eyes

**Tallthorn- **young soot-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Mousepaw- **light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Ivypaw- **silver tabby she-cat with gray paws and ice blue eyes

**Rainpaw- **little light gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, Ivypaw's sister

**Foxpaw- **ginger tom with white paws, legs, and tail-tip, amber eyes

**Brindlepaw- **golden tabby she-cat with a light brown underbelly and green eyes

**Queens**

**Sorrelpetal- **tortoiseshell queen with black belly and paws and golden eyes; mother to Kestrelgaze's kits, Runningkit (tabby tom-kit with amber eyes), Ripplekit (blue-gray tom-kit with blue eyes), Cloudkit (white she-kit with blue eyes), and Hawkkit (very small light brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes)

**Hollyblaze- **dark gray she-cat with deep orange eyes; mother to Nightspots' kits, Moonkit (light gray she-kit with pale blue eyes) and Featherkit (dark gray she-kit with deep orange eyes)

**Maplewhisker- **pale ginger tabby queen with amber eyes; mother to Darkfang's kits, Petalkit (cream she-kit with amber eyes), Thornkit (dark brown tom-kit with black stripes), Tigerkit (orange tabby tom-kit with amber eyes), and Icekit (pure white she-kit with bright emerald eyes)

**Elders**

**Haretail- **light brown tabby tom with scarred tail from battle

**Blossomstream- **once-beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with patchy fur and green eyes

**Sandshade- **old raspy-throated sandy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

**A/N: Yes, this was the allegiances that bring us all of our both minor and major characters, major characters including: Hawkkit and his siblings, Icekit and her siblings, Hawkkit's mother, Icekit's mother; minor characters including: Life and Death. No, seriously, I don't know what to say there. Well, anyways, happy birthday and have a wonderful day to all those random people who don't have birthdays today! It's your un-birthday, idiots; respect it! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Oh, I forgot to add something: this story is set probably a few years before Bramblepelt was born. I think you can already guess that if you've read LRBP (Life of the Rejected: Bramblepelt). Well, time for a second goodbye! GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


End file.
